


What Best Friends Do

by unacaritafeliz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I wrote this in a few hours because I too am sick, Sick Fic, There's no plot, also Adrien and Mari are implied together, and everything with Nathalie is platonic so there's nothing weird, post-reveal, so it's not exactly adrinino but feel free to read it as ot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz
Summary: "Bonjour Madam Sancoeur," Nino says. "As Adrien was away from school today, I brought his homework over for him, as well as some homemade chicken soup from Monsieur Dupain."The silence on the other of the line is unsettling. Nino rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as he sheepishly grins at the camera. He holds up the bag of food as if that'll somehow convince Nathalie he's legit."I'll meet you at the door," Nathalie says, bluntly.[Adrien is sick, so his best bro visits him after school.]





	

Nino takes a deep breath before pressing the doorbell of the Agreste mansion. He loves his bro more than anything, but arguing with the staff was always so stressful. He was pretty sure Monsieur Agreste had put his face on every wall of the house, because every staff member he ever talked to seemed to know he wasn't welcome. He holds his breath as the speaker crackles to life.

"Monsieur Lahiffe," says Nathalie, her voice a tinny monotone over the speaker. "How can I help you?"

Nino breathes a sigh of relief. Nathalie was strict, but she was the only member of staff that personally knew him and therefore the one most likely to let him have his way.

It helped, too, that Nathalie loved Adrien almost as much as Nino did.

"Bonjour Madam Sancoeur," Nino says. "As Adrien was away from school today, I brought his homework over for him, as well as some homemade chicken soup from Monsieur Dupain."

The silence on the other of the line is unsettling. Nino rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as he sheepishly grins at the camera. He holds up the bag of food as if that'll somehow convince Nathalie he's legit.

"I'll meet you at the door," Nathalie says, bluntly.

Nino blinks as the gates open. He'd anticipated having to spend at least five more minutes arguing with Nathalie before she let him in. The front door opened and Nathalie stepped outside, so Nino quickly ran to the door to greet her.

"Thank you," he says, as she takes the soup from him at the door.

"You know, Nino, we have an in-house team of chefs," Nathalie says. There's a hint of a smile in her voice despite the serious look on her face. "You don't need to bring food over for Adrien. He won't go hungry."

Nino briefly considers arguing with her on that one because, despite the team of chefs, he's known his buddy to often be hungry because of his model diet. He decides to let it pass and not sabotage his chances of getting inside. Besides, Marinette was making sure Adrien was always well fed.

"But Monsieur Dupain's soup is legendary," he says. "It can cure any cold in a heartbeat. That's why Marinette and I are never sick."

"I'll get it warmed up for Adrien," Nathalie replies. There's a beat before she adds, "I guess you'll want to see him."

"Yes, please," he says. It's not a question.

"He's really sick, you know," Nathalie says. "It really wouldn't be responsible of me to let you in. You'll end up sick too."

"I'll take my chances, Madam" Nino says.

Nathalie sighs, before stepping aside to let him in. Nino grins at her.

"Monsieur Agreste is out of town on a conference," Nathalie says. "I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to admit that I let you in here."

"You got it," Nino says. "Thank you."

He extends hand for a fist bump. Nathalie raises an eyebrow at him. He wiggles his fist at her for a few moments before she rolls her eyes and taps her fist against his.

* * *

 

Nino pauses outside Adrien's door and gently knocks against the door, instantly greeted by the most disgusting cough he's ever heard in his life. He hadn't anticipated Adrien being quite this sick and his heart instantly freezes with concern for his best bro.

"Come in," Adrien moans.

"You sound like death," Nino says, as he enters the room.

"Nino?" Adrien wheezes. He's lying in his bed, covers pulled up to his chin. His face peers out at Nino. Nino can just make out a red nose and watery eyes in the space between Adrien's beanie and his comforter.

"He smells like death too," Plagg remarks as he flies out of Adrien's covers. Despite the harsh comment, Plagg settles on Adrien's forehead to comfort him. "It's pretty gross."

"His face looks like death," says Nino, with a smirk. "Bro, I thought models were supposed to be good looking?"

"Yes, we get it I am gross and also the physical embodiment of death," Adrien wheezes, sitting up. "What are you doing here, man?"

"Brought your homework over for you, bro," Nino says, grinning as he unceremoniously dumps Adrien's homework assignments on top of him.

"I hate you," Adrien grumbles.

"Come on," Nino says, sitting down at the foot of Adrien's bed and resting his hand over the covers, feeling heat radiating from Adrien's knee underneath. "You can't fall behind on school or your dad is going to homeschool you again."

Adrien just glares at him. It doesn't look threatening considering Adrien looks like death at the moment. Besides, Nino is right and every person and kwami in the room knows it.

"Plus I brought you some of Monsieur Dupain's chicken soup," Nino adds. "Nathalie is warming it up for you now."

"Nino, have I ever told you that I love you?" asks Adrien.

Nino grinned. Adrien was the kind of guy that constantly told his friends that he loved them, but Nino, Alya and Marinette would never get tired of hearing it.

"Mari would've brought it over herself, but she had a showcase for some fashion thing today," he explains. "Alya also sends her apologies, she's on baby sitting duty. Oh, but Marinette told me to tell you to leave your window open in case one of Paris' favourite heroes drops by later tonight."

Adrien smiles, bright yet soft, and a small blush colours his cheeks. Nino's heart fills with joy at the sight. He's so glad that Marinette and Adrien finally worked everything out; they were unbelievably good for each other.

"She doesn't have to," says Adrien. "Neither did you, to be honest. I'm sick. All I'm going to do I make you sick too."

"I just wanted to see that you were doing okay," Nino says, reaching out to push Adrien's hair out of his eyes. "I missed my best bro."

"This is disgusting," says Plagg. "Humans are disgusting."

"Don't be jealous, Plagg," Nino says, brushing the pads of his fingertips across the kwami's head. "I missed you too, buddy."

Plaggs scoffs, but any indignation is cancelled out by the way he leans into Nino's touch, causing both boys to laugh. Adrien's laugh tapers out into a choked cough and Nino immediately stops laughing and moves to sit next to Adrien, slowly rubbing circles against Adrien's back.

There's a knock at the door and Plagg quickly ducks back under the covers. Nathalie walks in, balancing a tray of food in her hands. She sets the tray on Adrien's bed.

"Some of Monsieur Dupain's miraculous soup for you, Adrien," she announces. "And Camembert for Plagg. Nino, I didn't know what you wanted but I figured since you insist on spending time with Adrien whilst he's ill you could do with some of the soup too."

"Thanks, Nathalie," Nino, Adrien and Plagg chorus.

"Adrien, do you need any assistance?" Nathalie asks.

"I've got it, Nathalie," Nino interrupts. "Thank you."

Nathalie nods at him, before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

"Are you going to feed me, bro?" Adrien asks, a smirk on his face.

Nino winks and helps Adrien take a sip of soup before taking a spoonful from his own bowl. The hot soup immediately heats him up and makes him feel even healthier than before. He's hopes it's having the same effect on Adrien.

"Ah," Adrien moans. "I feel better already. Monsieur Dupain makes the most delicious things."

"Like Marinette?" Nino asks.

Adrien pushes Nino off the bed. Plagg snickers. Nino laughs, and gets off the floor to help Adrien drink some more of the soup.

* * *

Nino had put Sailor Moon on the television during dinner, so it doesn't take long for Adrien and Plagg to fall asleep after they've finished eating. Plagg ended up in Nino's hair and Adrien is leaning heavily against his shoulder. Quietly, Nino moves Plagg to his bed on Adrien's bedside table and slips out of Adrien's bed, tucking the covers around his friend. He gently presses his lips to Adrien's forehead before turning to make sure the windows are unlocked for Marinette. He quietly slips from the room and walks towards the doorway of the house.

"Monsieur Lahiffe!" Nathalie calls.

He turns around to face her. She's standing on the stairs with a small brown paper bag in her hand. She rushes down the stairs to meet him, pressing the bag into his hands.

"Tissues and medicine," she explains. "For your inevitable illness tomorrow."

"Thanks," Nino says.

"You know, you're the first real friend he's ever had," Nathalie said. "Mademoiselle Bourgeois would have never stayed with him the way you did today. I don't think many people have friends who would've done what you did."

"He's my best friend," says Nino, with a shrug. "That's what best friends do. He'd do it for me. Although I bet that's not quite what you wanted to hear."

Nathalie laughs. Nino smiles at her. She's lovely when she laughs.

No," she says. "But, umm... Adrien... he hasn't really had much. After he lost his mother, Monsieur Agreste hasn't really been there for him and Gorilla and I don't really know what we can do for him..."

"You're doing enough, Nathalie," Nino says, gently pressing her arm. "He loves you."

She makes a small noise and Nino realises that there are tears in her eyes. He's witnessing Nathalie Sancoeur's tough facade crumble right before his eyes. He wishes Alya or Marinette or even Adrien were here. He'd not sure what he's supposed to do.

"I just... thank you," she says. "Honestly, I can't thank you enough for all you've done for Adrien. And I'm sorry that Monsieur Agreste doesn't always see it that way. But I want you to know, as far as I'm concerned you are always welcome here, Nino."

She extends her arm out, her hand curled into a fist, and looks up at him with an unsure expression painted across her face. Nino grins as he taps his fist against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that there's no plot here. I have no idea what the point of this was but I hope you liked it!


End file.
